Señales de Amor
by pukka
Summary: Harry regresa a Hogwarts y descubrira que del odio al amor solo hay un paso, esta chica le cambiara la vida por completo, pero todo es un misterio, hasta saber quien esta detras de aquel antifaz y de aquel vestido en la fiesta d halloween...Voldemort ha r
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1 : **

**Un sueño extraño**

**A un mes de volver a la casa de los Dursley ,Harry seguia sin poder asumir la muerte del unico pariente que realmente lo estimaba: su padrino. **

**Cada noche una pesadilla nueva lo acechaba...Y cada una era peor que la enterior... **

**Esas noches le recordaban a la muerte no solamente de Sirius, sino tambien la muerte que habia vivido un año antes...la muerte de Cedric. **

**Fueron las peores vacaciones de su vida...( y eso ya es decir mucho). Por suerte para Harry,los dursley no lo habian vuelto a molestar desde que la orden del fenix los habian amenazado; aunque realmente no le habian vuelto a dirigir la palabra... **

**Ya faltaban dos semanas para comenzar las clases,y harry seguia demaciado angustiado como para contentarse con Hogwarts... **

**Seguia deprimido y sin ganas de volver...pero el hecho de que se iba a ver con sus amigos lo ponia feliz. **

**Ya en el tren, se reencontro con sus mejores amigos y gracias a que Ron y Hermoine sabian como ponerlo feliz, estuvo un buen rato distraido y no se le cruzo por la mente nada que tuviera que ver con Sirius,ni con su muerte,ni nada x el estilo...hasta que x desgracia Ron y Hermione quedaron dormidos y Harry sin nunguna intencion de imitar a sus amigos se limito a mirar a los alumnos que pasaban de compartimento a compartimento... **

**Luego de estar un largo rato vio a una chica de cabello largo y negro...se paseaba de la mano con un chico de septimo...era Cho Chang... **

**Ella paso x su cabina y lo miro a los ojos tan profundamente que Harry sintio como si ella le hablara con su mirada... **

**Tenia una mirada triste y resentida...lo miraba como si Harry la hubiera traicionado... **

**Harry...sin entender xq ella lo miraba de esa forma,intento recordar como ella le gustaba...y xq no habian funcionado como el se lo habia imaginado... **

**- En que piensas?-Dijo Hermione dirigiendose a Harry **

**-En Cho... **

**-En Cho?...pense que habias dejado de gustar de esa chica...- intervino Ron entre bostezos. **

**-No, ya no me gusta...solo que, estaba pensando...solo...pienso,recordaba... **

**Se quedaron callados un momento... **

**-Ya es hora de que pase el carrito de la comida...-dijo hermione **

**-mhhhhmmmmmmm... muero de hambreee!...-dijo ron con un gritito... **

**-tu siempre tienes hambre...jejejej...-acoto harry... **

**Pasaron la siguiente parte del viaje entretenidos contando chistes y haciendo bromas... **

**Una vez en Hogwarts, el trio se preparaba para el banquete de bienvenida.En el Gran Salon habia un espiritu de alegria y emosion de ver a los compañeros despues de una larga estadia en sus casas... **

**Esa noche,ya tenian el horario y las clases asignadas para el proximo dia colgados en la cartelera de la sala comun... **

**- las primeras dos horas con Snape?NOOOOOOOO!...Por que? Por que? que desgraciaaa- dijo Ron **

**-Sinceramente Snape hace que una materia realmente interesante se torne insoportable-dijo hermione con pesar... **

**-Miren lo que tenemos luego...ADIVINACION!...Nos quieren matar...-dijo harry **

**-yo,gracias a dios, no tengo esa materia...-dijo hermione con autosuficiencia. **

**-si...pero tienes el doble de materias de lo que tenemos nosotros...-dijo ron con una sonrisita **

**Hermione,que le estaba a punto de contestar,al ver la cara de Harry prefirio callar y limitarse a subir las escaleras que daban a su dormitorio... **

**-buenas noches... **

**-buenas noches... **

**-este horario apesta... **

**Ya en su cama...harry se recosto y se quedo mirando el cielo raso con aire pensante...miles y miles de pensamientos sin sentido se apoderaban de su consciente y hacian que sus parpados pesaran cada vez mas.. **

**Luego de 5 minutos Harry ya se hallaba en maravillosos sueños. Una chika de pelo no muy largo se en contraba con el. Estaban en una clase extraña en la que harry nunca habia participado... **

**Al desperatar,se sintio contento...confortable...hacia mucho tiempo que no dormia de esa manera...Se quedo un largo rato en la cama sin abrir sus ojos... **

**Despues de unos 30 minutos...se desperto nuevamente (se habia vuelto a dormir) y vio su reloj...Tardo en darse cuenta de que estaba llegando tarde...muy tarde a las clases de Snape... **

**Se vistio y bajo lo mas rapido que pudo...Estaba muy enojado en el mismo y con sus amigos xq gracias q no se habia despestado,se habia perdido de desayunar...pero mas alla de eso,estaba feliz... **

**mientras pensaba que excusa decirle a Snape,no se dio cuenta de que una chika venia en direccion contraria a el...y mirando hacia abajo los dos chocaron dejando caer todos sus libros y mochilas... **

**-Lo siento mucho...no te vi...es que estoy muy distraido...estoy llegando tarde...perdon..estas bien?...-dijo el con un tono timido y nervioso **

**- tambien estoy llegando tarde...-dijo ella...**

**Ella era una chica con el cabello no demaciado largo...de un tono castaño claro,los ojos almendrados y cafe...sus labios eran angostos... **

**Era ella,era la chica su sueño... **


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2: Lauren Wings**

Ella tomo sus cosas, y sin mirarlo ni despedirse,se marcho.

Harry la siguio con la mirada,hasta que ella desaparecio de vista.Miro su reloj lentamente,todavia medio idiota x lo que acababa de ocurrir, y se dio cuenta de la hora..

Al llegar al aula...

-50 ptos. menos xra Griffyndor!...por llegar 50 minutos tarde a clase.

-Pero profesor...

Pero Snape lo ignoro y siguio dnado su clase komo si Harry no habia hablado.

-No saben lo que me acaba de ocurrir...-Dijo Harry con un tono misterioso y susurrando.

Harry le konto a sus amigos el sueño que habia tenido...y que se acababa de cruzar con esa chika..

-Mmmh...si me loi preguntas,Harry...creo que no es nada fuera de lo comun...kisas ya habias vista a esa chika...y la soñaste xq inconcientemente te acordaste de ella...No creo q-

-Yo creo que fue un sueño premonitorio...ya sabes, esos que sueñas y despues pasa...creo que fue eso...

Harry y Hermione se kedaron bokiabiertos x la teoria de su amigo...

-No lo se...puede ser...pero,ella no es como en mi sueño, nose komo explikarlo...pero lo que si se bien...es que esa chika no es de este colegio,..ella tiene nuestra edad...de eso estoy segurisimo!

-Tengo que ir a practikar Quidditch...Nos vemos luego...seguimos hablando del tema...esto esta interesante...-Dijo Ron

-Yo tengo que pasar x la biblioteka...Me acompañas Harry?...

-Nnnno...voy a la Sala Comun...- Dijo Harry...

-_dejame pasar..._- El retrato de la Dama Gorda se abrio de repente...Y Harry volvio a encontrar a la chika del sueño. Otra vez se chocaron...

-AAAUuu!...-Dijo ella con un gemido de dolor.

-Lo siento mucho...-Dijo Harry con un tono dulce.-Nos volvemos a encontrar...

-Sisis...me tengo que ir...

-Espera...no se tu nombre aun...- Dijo Harry sonriendo

-Lauren...

Al caer la noche, los 3 amigo yacian en 3 mullidos sillones de la Sala Comun...

-Te digo la verdad!...nose que onda la chika esta...pero es como si le hubira hecho algo..

-Harry...exageras!...

De repente el cuadro de abrio, y aparecieron Parvati y Lauren riendose...

-Te veo arriba...terngo que hacer algo...-Le dijo Lauren a Parvati.

-De Acuerdo...

-Tu eres Hermione Granger?

-Si soy yo...

-Mucho gusto...Soy Lauren Wings...Soy una alumna de intercambio...-Dijo Lauren extendiendo la mano...En ese momento Harry lo miro a Ron con cara de "te lo dije". A Hermione se le ilumino la cara al saber que tenia alguienb con kien intercambial kulturas y conocimientos. -Todos los profesores me dijeron que podia contar contigo con kualkier apunte o kualkier duda...keria saber si me podrias ayudar con un par de cosas...

-No hay problemaa!..-Dijo Hermione con un gesto de orgullo. -Ellos son Ron y Harry.

-Mucho gusto...-Dijo miando amistosamente a Ron...-Si..hola- Le dijo a Harry con cara de pokos amigos...-Bueno,me voy a dormir...

-Eres de Griffyndor?...que suerte!- Dijo Hermione...-Espera,subo contigo...chau chikos...

-Yo tmb me voy a dormir...-Dijo Ron. -Tu no subes?

-Ahora..- Dijo Harry


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3:**

**¿Qué me pasa?**

**Al otro dia...Harry se levanto con un inmenso dolor de cabeza,tardo en levantarse...pero al tratar de incorporarse,un dolor punzante le empezaba a crecer en su cicatriz...**

**El dolor era debil...pero sumado con el dolor de cabeza dolia mas...**

**Al intentar incorporarse...se cayo de la cama.El dolor de cabeza aumenteba con el leve dolor de su cicatriz.Lo primero que se le cruzo x la cabeza fue mandarle una carta a sirius...pero recordo al instante que su padrino habia muerto el verano anterior.**

**Harry penso que no iba a ser un buen dia... **

**Ya en el Gran salon,harry,ron y hermione se sentaban en una parte de la mesa en donde no habian alumnos...**

**-que ocurre harry...? xq nos sentamos alejados de todos?-pregunto hermione**

**-es que kiero contarles una cosa...muy...importante-dijo harry murmurando.-esta mañana me levante con dolores en la cicatriz...**

**-no crees que ...que...ya sabes kien regrese no?...ahora que esta libre...y puede tocarte...-dijo ron...que con solo pensarlo se estremecia.**

**-no lo se...pero espero que no...ya voldemort tiene bastantes recursos para acercarse a ti,harry...tienes que cuidarte...y mucho-dijo hermione**

**-lo se...es que...no se que hacer,no se cuando ni como va a atacar...**

**-cambiemos de tema si?...no es el momento ni el lugar adecuado para hablar de esto ok?...-dijo hermione tomando la jarra de jugo de calabaza y sirviendose...**

**-tienes razon...**

**En ese momento,lauren se acerco a ellos.**

**-lo siento...no keria interrumpir...solo que...keria saber si...hermione me podia acompañar a la biblioteka...-dijo lauren mirando alegremente a ron y a hermione.**

**"es casi lo ultimo q me faltaba para q mi dia sea pesimo" penso harry...calo q lo uniko q le faltaba era tener q cruzarse con malfoy.**

**-si no hay problema..-dijo hemione sonriendo...**

**-para ti nunca es un problema ir a la biblioteca...-dijo ron riendose...**

**ella lo miro con cara de odio y se fue con lauren hacia la biblioteca.**

**-te digo...esa muchacha tiene algo raro...-dijo harry luego de que se fueron**

**-algo raro?...x?**

**-xq si...nose...no me mira...no me habla...y eso q me conoce antes q a ustedes dos...**

**-creo que le estas prestando demaciada atencion a esa chika...y no tiene mucha importancia...**

**-no lo se...tu que piensas?-dijo harry**

**-ya te lo dije...q le prestas demaciada atencion...y otra cosa que pienso es que x fin hermione va a tener una amiga...**

**-si,tienes razon...vamos...**

**cuando entraron en el aula de historia de la magia,no se encontraban ni hermione ni lauren...**

**cuando entro el profesor ningun alumno prestaba atencion...**

**como nadie lo escuchaba se apunto la varita contra la garganta y con un grito que abrazo toda el aula los hizo callar...**

**Adelante de todo...se encontraba sentada lauren juto a hermione...tenia una sonrisa en su rostro...**

**Harry penso xq ella habia sido grasera con el y xq hacia como si nunca hubiera hablado con el...cual era su problema...**

**Pero luego le vinierona lamente las palabras que ron le habia dicho antes..."le estas prestando demaciada atencion"...**

**el prfesor paso a decir:**

**-bueno,alumnos...ella es lauren...y es una alumna de intercambio...espero que te sientas como en tu propio colegio querida...**

**al finalizar sus dos horas de historia de la magia,ron fue a las practikas diarias de **

**quidditch...y hermione desaparecio con lauren...**

**harry se dirigia al gran salon pensando en sus doores de cabeza...que no habian parado...pero si habian dejado de ser tan fuertes...**

**al entrar al gran salon vio que lauren estaba comiendo sola...penso que era una oporunidad ideal para hablar con ella y averiguar que es lo que ocurria...**

**-hola...-dijo el**

**-hola**

**-y...hermione?**

**-no lo se**

**-pero recien te vi con e-**

**-dije que no se...no se,se fue...**

**-disculpa tienes algun problema conmigo?...**

**-que te hace pensar que lo tengo?...yo no te conozco, que problema puedo tener contigo?...-dijo ella levantandose**

**-es q...eh...-dijo harry...no sabia xq no le salian las palabras de la boka...sabia que contestar...pero fue como si le hubieran quitado el habla..**

**-eso pense...ahora si no te importa...me tengo q ir...-dijo lauren..luego recogio sus cosas y se fue rapidamente**

**mas tarde...a la noche,luego de comer...los tres amigos se recostraon en un mullido sillon de la sala comun...**

**-estoy exausto...-dijo harry...-pense que nunca se terminaria este dia...**

**-siii...exausto y sastifecho...-dijo ron frotandose la panzita...**

**-jajajaj**

**-hey!..harry...DEJA DE REIRTEEE!...estuve pensando en los dolores de esta mañana...y...sinceramente no creo que sea adeacuado que vayas este año a hogsmeade...es lo mejor...**

**-jajaj...estas loka...no pienso dejar de ir...el año anterior estaba en mas peligro que este e iba siempre...no voi a dejar de ir...**

**-okok...pero es x tu bien...tienes que cuidarte ...y mucho...-dijo hermione un poko angustiada...-que hora es?...**

**-las 8:20...-dijo ron con voz de cansancio..-xq?-agrego al ver qu hermione se apuraba a agarrar sus cosas..**

**-es que tengo que encontrarme con lauren en la biblioteka...tengo que ponerla al tanto de la clase de posiones...sino mañana snape la hara trizas...**

**-esa nueva amiga tuya...esta chiflada...esta loka!...-dijo harry**

**-okokoko...luego me cuentas si?..estoy llegando tarde...adios!-dijo ella saliendo x el retrato de la dama gorda.**

**-que es lo que ocurre harry?...**

**luego de contarle lo que habia pasado en el gran salon al mediodia...ron lo miraba interesado...**

**-pero...ella tiene razon harry...que problema puede tener contigo si casi ni han hablado?...**

**-si...tienes razon ...per-**

**-yo sigo pensando que le dedicas mucho tiempo a algo que no tiene sentido...ademas...tu tampoko le has hablado mucho...que te tiene que importar lo que ella piense de ti...**

**-solo que...es la amiga de harmione...y kiero llevarme bien con ella es todo...**

**ron lo miro con interes...le sonrio...y le dijo:**

**-bueno harry...no se tu pero yo en tu lugar no le dedicaria tanto tiempo al asunto...me dedicaria mas a pensar en mis dolores de cicatriz...**

**me voy a dormir...vienes?...**

**-no gracias...sabes que?...desde que sales con hermione...te has vuelto muy parecida a ella sabes?...**

**-no me asustes..-dijo ron...**

**-buenas noches...**

**-buenas noches...**

**luego de estar media hora mirando el fuego de la chimenea...ya le cansaba el estar pensando en sus dolores...ya estaba cansado de tener que estar cuidando siempre de el mismo y de los demas...harto de tenes que enfrentarse siempre a la misma criatura casi todos los años...xq no lo mataba y ya?...fin del asunto...**

**harry seguia pensando en voldemort cuando se abrio el retrato de la dama gorda...**

**-jajaja...tienes razon...como no me habia dado cuenta...-decia hermione divertida hablando con lauren**

**-bueno...nos vemos arriba?...-dijo lauren al ver a harry...**

**-que haces aqui harry?...**

**-solo...pensaba...buenas noches-dijo este que al terminar la frase se habia levantado y estaba subiendo las escaleras.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo4…**

**Ya el verano se acababa y las hojas secas de los árboles comenzaban a caer.**

**Harry bajaba tarde casi todos los días. A veces, no llegaba a desayunar, y tenía que correr a las clases para llegar a tiempo.**

**Las pesadillas habían vuelto, y cada día eran peores. Harry no quiso contárselo a Ron y Hermione, ellos se preocuparían mucho y no lo dejarían en paz…así que prefirió callar. Cada mañana los dolores de cabeza lo acompañaban a clase, y luego se iban como habían llegado…**

**Luego de Adivinación, Harry y Ron fueron al Gran Salón a comer…**

**-Sigues con esos dolores verdad?...tienes dolores en la cicatriz y no nos quieres contar no es cierto?- Adivino Hermione**

**Harry quedó sorprendido x el descubrimiento de Hermione. ¿Se le había notado últimamente que tenia dolores?.**

**Harry no sabia que decir, ni que contestar, ella sabia que tenia razón, lo veía en sus ojos.**

**-Contéstame…**

**- No Hermione, te equivocas…..si tendría dolores se los diría…- Mintió Harry**

**-Estas seguro?... Harry se nota en tu cara los dolores de cabeza que tienes…No nos mientas, esto es muy importante…- Dijo Hermione**

**-NO LES MIENTO!...Ya no tengo dolores, y si los tuviera no seria importante, son solo dolores Hermione… - Dijo Harry casi gritando**

**-No son solo dolores Harry…Sabes que ocurre cuando los tienes…**

**-Estoy harto que todos me traten como a un niño…, Déjenme en paz..Quieren?**

**Harry, Furioso, volvió a la sala común. No tenía la intención de hablar con alguien, porque sabía que si lo haría, se descargaría con esa persona. Pero x desgracia, Harry choco x 3 vez con Lauren y esta vez no iba a ser amable.**

**-Tu! Otra vez… te empeñas en cruzarte todo el tiempo en mi camino…Lo haces a propósito, verdad, No me parece gracioso.**

**-JAJAJAJ! Piensas que no tengo otra mejor que hacer que seguirte los pasos?...En especial a ti. Tengo una vida sabes, y gracias a Dios tu no estas en ella.Pero parece que tu no la tienes…no debes saber el significado de la palabra "vida".**

**-Hay miles de personas en este castillo y vengo a cruzarme contigo? Por que?**

**-No será que tu me sigues a mi?...Ahora que lo pienso yo nunca me vi. interesada en hablarte, siempre fuiste tu el que se me acerco desde un principio…**

**-Eres...- Lauren lo miraba esperando su insuto, pero su mirada intimido a Harry.Algo en el hizo que solo respirara hondo y dejara de discutir con ella.**

**Harry entro a la Sala Común y se recostó en una butaca tan bruscamente que casi esta se parte en dos partes. Estaba enojadísimo, pero cuando recordó xq estaba enojado desde un principio no le dio mucha importancia, es mas, ya no estaba enojado con Hermione. Pero recordó la pelea con Lauren y no pudo resistirse a ponerse rojo de la furia.**

**-"Piensas que no tengo otra mejor que hacer que seguirte los pasos?...En especial a ti. Tengo una vida sabes, y gracias a Dios tu no estas en ella.".Por que en especial a mi no?...bueno…menos mal que no estoy en su vida…- Pensó Harry. Pero el hecho de saber que el no formaba pte. De su vida, inconscientemente lo había angustiado.**

**Harry se sentó en la punta de la butaca y puso sus codos en las rodillas tapando su cara con las manos.**

**-Que me esta pasando, que me esta pasando?- Pensó Harry**

**-Harry, solo quería decirte que lo siento de veras, no quise que te sintieras así y si lo hice no me di cuenta.**

**-No te preocupes, Hermione esta todo más que bien…**

** -Esta seguro?. Te ves algo tenso. – Dijo Ron que estaba atrás de ella.**

**-No…es solo que estoy muy cansado**

**-Lamento desilusionarte, Harry, pero tenemos que ir a Transformaciones**

**Al finalizar la clase la Prof. Mc le anuncio:**

**-El día 20 de octubre habrá un baile de disfraces festejando el aniversario numero 500 del colegio.Obviamente todos los alumnos tendrán que ir disfrazados. Espero que sean originales y no se disfracen de brujas (jajajaja)…. Era eso, ya pueden salir.**

**Mientras iban a las sala comun,Herione y Lauren hablaban del baile de aniversario.**

**-Baile de disfraces?...siempre hacen ese tipo de eventos? Es muy emocionante… - Dijo Lauren con entusiasmo. **

**-Si..para el baile de los 3 magos hicieron algo parecido..- Dijo Hermione. **

**Siguieron Hablando hasta llegar donde se encontraban Harry y Ron. Al llegar a la mesa, Lauren y Harry se quedaron mirando profundamente a los ojos; pero luego de un instante Lauren miro a Hermione que estaba mirándola como miraba a Harry y le dijo:**

**-Nos vemos luego, si?. Me voy a sentar con Parvati y Lavender.**

**-No, siéntate con nosotros.**

**- No…Es que no quiero –**

**-Que se siente en mi lugar…yo ya no tengo hambre- Dijo Harry con su peor cara de desprecio.**

**Harry no podía soportar estar cerca de ella. No sabia que era lo que ocurría, y tampoco querría saberlo. Cada vez que la veía sentía dentro de el una revolución de hormigueos que no lo dejaban pensar. Pero el odio que había crecido en el hacia ella parecía que cada día aumentaba mas y mas.**

**Harry pensaba que esos hormigueos se debían al odio a ella.**

**Mas tarde en las Sala Común, Harry se cruzo con Hermione. Ella se acerco y le dijo:**

**-Que problema tienes tu con Lauren?...**

**-Yo, yo no tengo ningún problema con ella. Tú que eres su amiga deberías saberlo…**

**-Harry, hasta donde yo se, ella no tiene ningún problema contigo.A ella le caes bien…Nunca hablamos de ti. Me voy a dormir…adiós.**

**Harry se despidió de Hermione y fue a su dormitorio, se recostó en su cama y se puso a pensar en sus dolores de cicatriz, luego sin darse cuenta sus pensamientos habían cambiado, ahora pensaba en volver a jugar al quidditch y luego comenzó a pensar en Lauren…antes de poder pensar en otra cosa, se había dormido.**

**Estaba en una habitación decorada exactamente igual que su dormitorio en la casa de los Dursley pero en vez de estar su escritorio, había un espejo de pie enorme con unas letras grabadas en el.**

**A Harry se le hizo muy conocido este espejo, pero no lo recordaba de todas formas.**

**Comenzó a acercarse a ver y vio reflejado en el, al Gran Salón y una pareja de brujos con sus caras cubiertas a punto de besarse. Cuando la pareja comenzaba a rozarse los labios, Harry despertó acalorado y mareado.**


End file.
